higurashidaybreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Menus
Story Mode Story Mode allows you to play through the game fighting every single non-DX character except the pair you choose to start out with. There is a CG opening to the Story Mode and a varying CG ending, one for each pair. If you lose in Story Mode you can continue an unlimited number of times, each time the Computer's Balloon Limit gets lower, making it easier to win. The CG opening and ending, as well as the conversations in between each battle are all voiced-over with the original voice cast. Versus Mode Versus Mode allows you to play one match against the computer, or 3 of your friends locally, on the same computer. Up to four people can play Versus Mode, and the screen is split into quarters whenever more than one human opponent plays. When you choose your character, the first option chooses your Weapon Type, followed by your Hypermode, then either Player or CPU. To choose a random character, put the cursor outside of the character box (DX Version only). *'Stage Name' - Name of the stage *'Day/Night' - Time of day setting *'Time Limit' - Time limit for each match. 60,120,180,240,No Limit(default) seconds *'Defense Power' - Defense power mod of each character. 50,75,100(default),125,150,175,200 *'Gauge Rate' - Rate of at which Oyashiro/Friendship/Kakera bars charge. 50,75,100(default),125,150,175,200 *'Blue Team Balloon Size' - How large blue team's balloon can get before blue team loses. 40,60,80,100(default),120,140,160,180,200 *'Red Team Balloon Size' - How large red team's balloon can get before red team loses. 40,60,80,100(default),120,140,160,180,200 Netplay Netplay allows you to play the game against other humans across a LAN or the Internet, by either hosting a game or connecting to a server. *'Host' - Start hosting a game immediately with the current settings. *'Connect to Server' - You can either input the IP address manually, or use the up/down keys to select an IP address from addresslist.txt. To use addresslist.txt, simply enter one IP per line in plaintext. *'Enter Name' - Enter your name for other people to see you as. Confirm using the last button in the right-hand column. *'Delay' - Delay setting. For playing people local to you(~50 ms ping), you may leave this at 3. If you are playing people with higher latency(~200 ms ping), you might want to try 5 or 6. A higher setting here makes controls stiffer, but helps compensate for the lag. *'Port' - Port Number setting. This changes which Port Number the game uses to connect to other players. You should keep this at the default setting unless your Firewall or Router blocks this port. *'Enable Chat' - Enables or disables chat during the game. Game Options Options here help improve performance in the game if it runs poorly. If the game is choppy in single player mode you might want to try disabling some of these. It will look worse, but the gameplay will be a lot more fluid. *'Tone Shading' - Toggles tone shading on/off. On by default. *'Shadows' - Toggles shadows on/off. On by default. *'Texture' - Toggles texture quality normal/low. Normal by default. *'Screen Mode' - Toggles between windowed and full screen mode. Windowed by default. You may also toggle this during the game by hitting Alt Enter. *'Master Volume' - Master volume control *'Music Volume' - Music volume control *'Voice Volume' - Voice volume control *'Sound Effect Volume' - Sound effect volume control Key Config You can adjust the controls for movements and attacks for each Player here. *'Up/Down/Left/Right' - The movement controls for this game. Keep in mind you have a trailing camera view, and thus up is always towards your target. The default for Player 1 are the Arrow Keys. *'Jump/Select' - While looking at menus, this key makes a selection. During the game, you use this to jump. Hold the jump button down for a higher jump. The default for Player 1 is the Z key. *'Attack/Cancel' - While looking at menus, this key cancels selections. During the game, you use this to attack. All characters have special attacks and combination that can be used by hitting the attack button repeatedly, holding down a directional button and attacking, or dashing and attacking. The default for Player 1 is the X key. *'Charge' - Tap the button for a black charge attack. Hold this down to charge your shot, and release at a full yellow bar to use a yellow charge attack, or a red bar for a red charge attack. The default for Player 1 is the C key. *'Target Lock' - Tap this button to switch targets. Hold it to target your ally. The default for Player 1 is the A key. *'Special' - Special attack button, usable with a few characters and only in certain modes. The default for Player 1 is the S key. *'Guard' - Guard attack button. This allows you to guard against incoming attacks, provided you are facing the opponent or their projectiles. Using this reduces Stamina. The default for Player 1 is the D key. *'CPU Mode' - Use this to switch the style of playing if your partner is computer controlled. The default for Player 1 is the Q key. *'Pause' - Pauses a game, or skips story mode cutscenes and dialogue. The default for Player 1 is the W key.